The Next Great Adventure
by I watched-I read-I played
Summary: Death is the next great adventure, his ass. AKA The one where Tsuna and Xanxus end up in Fiore.


**AN: Unbetaed. I'm sorry for ay mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Whoever said that death was the next great adventure would be better off dead, because once Tsuna found them, they were going to be mutilated. Badly.

He was prepared to go to hell and suffer for all eternity under the eye of demons. He had also accepted the he may simply cease to exist once he died. He was even okay with reincarnation into a new body. Goodness knew he needed to experience a normal life. He even half-expected to wake up again and learn that he hadn't actually died.

"What the fuck did you say, you damn trash?" Xanxus was holding a man by his neck and had pinned him into a wall. Scars were emerging at an alarming rate and a suspicious glow was coming from Xanxus' hands.

Tsuna was very tempted to just turn away and eat peacefully at his table. He didn't think that the other patrons of the bar would appreciate that, however. With an exasperated sigh, he stood and walked towards Xanxus to, hopefully, stop him from getting arrested.

Nobody told him that death consisted of taking care of the glowing ball of rage called Xanxus in a world where abilities like spontaneously bursting into flame were commonplace.

Next great adventure, his ass.

* * *

Tsuna entered his room in the inn with a sigh. Xanxus, the great man he was, had almost caused a bar fight. Motivated by the owner - and his threat of repayment - Tsuna had somehow stopped the older man from destroying the place, though not without some bruises and scratches. And Xanxus would definitely be in a bad mood for the next few days.

He groaned. The only way this could be worse is if it were Hibari and Mukuro with him. He'd turn himself in to the authorities-some kind of knights-and spend the rest of his life peacefully in jail if that ever happened.

"Gah!" He threw his hands up and flopped down on the bed. He was going to get gray hair just thinking about his guardians and the destruction they bring with them. And the fees. Never forget the reconstruction fees.

A small, rough tongue licked his hand from where it lay at his side. "Gao?"

Tsuna's lips tugged into a smile. He rubbed Natsu's mane, marveling at the soft fur there. Natsu - and Bester, too - resembled normal animals more now. When he had first woken up, he had been alarmed when the only ring he felt in his hand was his Vongola Gear, only to see Natsu beside him without the flaming mane and visor. Thankfully, he still retained the Cambio Forma.

"It's nothing, Natsu. Just Xanxus being a pain," he said softly to the cub, rubbing behind his ears.

"Gao."

Sighing, Tsuna dropped his head on the bed. "I have no idea what to do."

* * *

"Wait. So there's a dark guild claiming territory over the forest now?"

"Yes. We've been warning the travelers to stay away from it and find another route," said one of the waitresses in the bar. "At least until a legal guild takes care of the problem."

"Dark guild? Legal guild? I'm sorry, but can you explain the difference?" Tsuna sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The waitress looked at him weirdly before speaking.

"Legal guilds are recognized by the magic council as an official guild. Dark guilds are guilds that are not. They're criminals who don't follow the rules of the council."

Tsuna opened his mouth to ask another question, but she beat him to it.

"Guilds are organizations for mages to takes jobs and earn money," the waitress said, smiling at Tsuna. "You don't really look like you're from here. And with your questions... It's easy to figure out." She shrugged.

Well, that was not good. Reborn would be disappointed that he allowed some civilian figure him out. Tsuna smiled warmly at the girl. "Thank you. You're the most helpful person I've met since I left home," he said. "Most of the people I encounter just ignore me or scurry away immediately."

"That's okay. We get lots of people like that stopping by here."

Tsuna rose from his seat and headed outside. "I'll be going now. See you again sometime," he said, smiling at the girl as he waved.

"Stop by soon," the girl said, giggling.

The moment the door closed behind him, his smile fell into a grimace. He hated doing that. There was just something inherently wrong with deceiving people. The level of duplicity he could reach disgusted him, but he couldn't deny that it came as second nature to him now after so many years in the mafia.

* * *

They stood in the middle of a makeshift camp, tents and crates scattered around them. Or at least, that was how it would have looked like if bodies hadn't been strewn all over the place. Crates had been splintered, tents had collapsed, and flames blazed all over them.

"Tch. Fucking scum," Xanxus said. He kicked a body lying in his path away, taking long strides away from the clearing towards the dense cover of the trees. "Bester," he called out a few seconds later when he passed by the liger.

Bester looked up from where he was pawing at one of the mages and followed after Xanxus.

Tsuna, on the other hand, stayed where he was with Natsu on his shoulder.

"Now then, Guild Master," he said to the only person they left conscious, albeit tied up and with more bones broken than not. "We're new to these parts. Would you mind sharing your knowledge with a couple of lost boys?" he said, accompanied by a sweet smile.

The man gave an enthusiastic little nod accompanied by a groan of pain.

From where he was lounging on a tree branch, Xanxus huffed and closed his eyes. He might as well take a nap while the trash boss was straightening his backbone.

* * *

 **AN: Should I continue? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
